


anybody else but you

by growlery writes (growlery)



Series: friendly exes bellamy&miller [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendly Exes, Gen, Grindr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Bellamy sighs extremely heavily. "You're so mean," he says. "What did I ever see in you?"





	anybody else but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele) in the [nws_holiday2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/nws_holiday2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Bellamy and Miller broke up some time ago, but stayed friendly with each other. Now they're both trying to date other people, and since they know so much about each other, they keep giving each other support/pep talks/relationship advice/well-deserved mockery for terrible choices.

"So it's Nate, is it," Bellamy says, grinning. Miller looks up from his own phone to scowl back at Bellamy. It'd be more effective if he didn't have his head in Bellamy's lap, one of Bellamy's hands stroking over the fine stubble on his head. 

"I'm not giving Grindr my last name," Miller says, like Bellamy is an idiot. It's not too different to how he says things normally, honestly. "Is it a decent profile or not?"

"I'd send you a dick pic," Bellamy says. "In fact, I'll-"

"Please refrain," Miller says. "I've seen enough of your dick to last a lifetime."

Bellamy sighs extremely heavily. "You're so mean," he says. "What did I ever see in you?"

"My stunning personality," Miller says, completely deadpan, and then reaches up to grab Bellamy's phone out of his hands before Bellamy realises what he's doing. He smirks at the shirtless mirror selfie Bellamy had paused on. "And my... _personality_."

Bellamy tries to sigh again, but he's smiling a bit too hard to really make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> just stretching the ol' writing muscles, though i might write more of this because bellamy&miller as friendly exes is everything to me.


End file.
